


Back to Normal

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Desire - Sex - Love. Bill & Gini are back together. What does that new normal look like? Multiple chapters and multiple stories about their sex life, home life and work life.





	

The office was quiet. Bill remained in his office compiling intake forms and arranging the files for his next cases that were to arrive in the morning. Gini sat at her desk trying to determine if their last patients would qualify for therapy or not. Neither of them had spent 5 minutes with the other throughout the day but each time they saw the other pass by the sensation that built within them grew intensely. Betty finally finished up her notes, packed her bag and stood to leave.  
"I will see both of you in the morning. Good night!"  
Gini said Goodnight as did Bill. Betty locked the door behind her and off she went. Bill stood up immediately, pulled his curtains to cover the glass. He rushed to the door between their offices, pulled it open only to find Gini right behind it. He grabbed her ferociously, pushing her up against the door. The knob pressed into her hip. His hands wrapped around her waste as his lips found hers. Gini was stunned but completely into it. She placed her leg between his, using her knee to stimulate his already hot erection. Bill found her sweater, pulled it over her head then found the buttons and zipper on her pants. "Of all days did you have to wear pants?" They both laughed. He managed to get them to fall to the floor, still around her ankles. Gini stood there pressed up against the cold door, causing goosebumps to form from the chill. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down around his ankles as well. She managed to shake one pant leg off, enough to wrap her leg around his waste. He slid his hand inside of her already soaked panties. "I knew you were thinking the same thing I was all day!" He kissed her as his hand stroked her sweet spot. She pushed against his hand, the pressure and sensation building inside her. With little effort she came, her moan vibrating on his neck. He held her as her climax subsided. She slid down onto her knees, took him in her mouth sucking hard as her tongue circled the tip. Her hands gently massaged his balls as her lips slid up and down his immense erection. She looked up at him when she knew he was going to climax. His moan was deep as he erupted. She swallowed and smiled as she stood back up. She kissed him and smiled. "Well that was unexpected!"  
They both gathered their clothes, then sat down on the cold floor.  
"I wanted you all day. Every time you walked by I had to restrain myself."  
"Well you still haven't had me, now have you?" She is coy and smiles as if you say, please fuck me now.  
"Give me a second lady. I have to recover from that!"  
"Do you want me to help you recover?"  
Gini slides her hand between his legs and grabs him softly. Her thumb traces the tip of his still wet penis, slowly stroking him. She then removed her bra and straddles him. The floor is cold but the heat between them is intense. He immediately finds her breast with his mouth. He circles her nipple with his tongue, gently nibbling at it. The sensation sends Gini reeling. She arches her back in pleasure as she continues stroking him. He kisses her on the breast, the neck and then her lips. She reacts and kisses him passionately back, their tongues massaging the others. She can feel him responding to her touch and begins to grind down on top of him. It is slow and purposeful. His tongue teases her nipple as her hands run through his hair. She gently tugs it causing his face to tilt towards her, finding his lips with hers. She circles his lips with her tongue then sucks slightly on his bottom lip. He groans into her mouth as his erection returns. She takes hold of him and puts him inside her filling her completely. Bill circles her already sensitive nub causing her to tighten against him. She rocks herself back and forth while straddling him, the feeling building between them.  
"Are you close?" he whispers.  
"Yes. You?" she responds  
Bill watches her face as she closes her eyes, focusing on her pleasure. He thrusts deeply as she grinds down on him. He grabs her butt pushing her as deep as possible and with one final thrust they both yell out as they orgasm. The moans likely could be heard throughout the office building but neither cared. In that moment it was just about them and what they wanted.  
They hold each other until their orgasms subside, then smile and kiss again, both completely out of breath.  
Bill smiling, pushed her hair behind her ear as she pulled herself off of him and sat down beside him.  
"You know they invented beds for a reason? They are far more comfortable than a hard door or tile floor?"  
Bill laughed, "I couldn't wait any longer. I needed you now, not one minute later."  
"I can tell!" She smiled and stroked his leg, putting her head on his shoulder.  
"Well now you have had me, so what now?" She is coy but he gets her drift.  
"How about we order some food or go out for something?" Bill stands up and gives her his hand to help her up. They grab their clothing items and begin to dress.  
"I am not exactly hungry...for food that is."  
"Oh no? Then what are you hungry for?" Bill inquires. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he waits for her answer.  
"What do you think I'm hungry for?" She turns and kisses him passionately.  
"I have told you this before but your appetite surprises me still. You are going to have to give me a little time Gin. You are going to be the death of me! You do know I am not that young anymore, right?"  
"You are as young as you want to be. Trust me I don't want a boy Bill, just you. I missed this when we were apart. I like that you know what I like, need and want. I like that you know me, that we know each other. She kissed him again.  
"Get dressed. I just thought of something." Bill dressed and grabbed is hat, grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the office. He walked her to the car, put her in the passenger seat and climbed into the drivers seat. Gini asked, "where are we going?" "That is for me to know and you to find out." 


End file.
